I'm Who?
by lizzy1234
Summary: When hermione wakes up feeling like a missing part of something she soon finds out when two people visit her that morning. The Zabinis. What does that have to do with hermione? Who else is involved? What do Blaise and Draco have to do with this all? A/N: R R so I can keep writting :)


Hermione woke up in her home bedroom in Manchester. But she woke up with an empty feeling. Not one of hunger but of missing something. As if she were missing a part of her. 'I wonder what's up with me... oh well it's breakfast time anyway' she thought to herself.

She got out of bed with a start and took a hurried shower. She got dressed in her favourite blue jeans. They clung to her in the right way giving the look of a great figure. With that, she put on a pink sweater and headed downstairs. She walked straight into the kitchen "Good morning mom! Hey is it okay if I buy an owl in diagon alley? I need to send a letter to Harry and R-"  
She turned around and saw it wasen't just her and her mum in the kitchen. There were two others, the same age as her parents. "Good morning, Hermione." her mother said with a trace of sadness playing across her gentle features. "Sweetie we need to talk about something. Something quite important." she told her slowly.

* * *

Hermione p.o.v

"Um, sure. What is it mom?" I asked, slightly confused. "Sit, please, it will make things easier on you." the other lady said. She was very stunning with olive skin, aqua blue eyes, slim but figured and probably 5'6. She had the prettiest, nearly black hair in a ponytail. Stop! Hermione pay attention to what they're saying! "Sorry say that again?"

"Hermione, you remember how when you were younger we told you why we couldn't have children and we adopted you? Yes, well, I want you to always remember how much we loved you and still do." she said finally letting a silent tear streek down her cheek. "It's okay mom, I can take it. You can tell me, just please be strong." I told her soothingly whilst coming and giving her a hug. When I pulled away she told me "Hermione, I'm not your mum and I won't be any longer. These are your parents. The Zabinis and they want to take you home with them."

I replayed what she was saying over and over again in my head thinking about what she was saying. "What? Why? I'm perfectly happy here! Why am I only being told today and no offence but I don't know you. What makes you think I will go with you after living here for so long and having them as my family, caring for me when you gave me up! What makes you think that! Honestly!?"

There was a painful silence in the air after I finished ranting. The silent man spoke up with sadness and frustration lacing the neutral tone of his italian voice. "Hermione when you were born, it was a bad time in the wizarding world where voldermort was recruiting. He is the type of creature to take advantage of a woman. And we did not want you growing up straight at his feet. We wanted you to be safe and alive until he was gone. We put a spell on you before putting you out for adoption. It was a spell that would bring us to you if you were still alive 3 months after voldermort dies completely. We also put a glamour charm so no one could recognise you as our own. We didn;t want to give you up but we knew what was safer for you. We couldn't even bring ourselves upon bringing you to an orphanage so we placed you into the hands of your oncle/godfather Lucious to put you in the safest place possible. We-" I cut him off screaming "LUCIOUS? LUCIOUS MALFOY THE SCUM BAG FATHER OF THE EVIL FERRET!?"

"MIND YOUR LANGUAGE THIS INSTANT! You will not be saying that about family no matter the past! As I was saying we trusted him with our lives and yours and he chose what was best for you. We are just happy we can see you grown up." During his whole speech what I hadn't noticed were my adoptive mums silent sobs and my biological mums tears of joy. To say I was shocked was to put it lightly. then things clicked together in my head "Wait, you said you would come to me 3 months after voldermort dies which it is but to do what?" "Hermione we have to take you back home with us to live until you move out with a husband or partner. Sadly a side affect of the spell we cast." He told me with sorry and pity flowing in his eyes."okay." I said.

"Pardon?" my B. mom asked looking confused "Okay as in I'll come with you because I have no other choice and it's a fresh start. A fresh start before seventh year but a start none the less." I said fully. "I'm coming with you.".

* * *

A/N: Hey guys please R+R for me it helps. Tell me if you want me to keep going. I have added more onto it so it is longer than before by a long shot. Please tell me what you think. By the way B. mom meant mrs zabini the biological mum :) Thanks!  
lizzy1234

Disclaimer: I don't own no nothing besides the plot! I don't even own a memory to remember to put this at the top of the chapter!


End file.
